I'm Glad Trouble Found Me
by HoldOnToThisLullabye
Summary: Sadie Landry looked like she'd already met with a fair share of trouble but the fact was if she stuck around Blackwater Station for long, she was sure to find more; mainly in the form of an ill-tempered, contrary drunkard named Howard. But Missouri was far behind her and there wasn't any money left to reach what was supposed to have been ahead.


_Well folks, I was browsing through all the Lawless fics and I have to say there are some great ones out there. My only complaint: there just isn't enough love for Howard. Jason Clarke did an amazing job, though his character says very little and is generally drunk through much of the movie. I feel Howard deserves a bit of attention and affection from a woman who can possibly whip him into shape. He just needs a little guidance. :) So here's something that's been floating around in my head for the past couple of months. I'm just now getting it down into story form. Let me know what you think. _

_Usual disclaimer: I own none of the characters, including the adorable Bondurant brothers, or original story plots. I only claim any new characters and events I may throw in. Also, there is no offense intended towards the real people who 'The Wettest County in the World' was written about. I am basing this story solely off of the movie portrayals of said people._

* * *

_**Prologue:**_

A whippoorwill's song, the light breeze rustling the leaves, her shoes scuffing against the rocks, a rapidly drumming heartbeat, and the raspy breaths that were escaping her lungs and had her sounding more and more like a dying old man who'd smoked cigars since he was five years old. These were the only noises echoing in Sadie's ears as she trudged along.

"There has to be…..someplace…..to stop….with water…..and a chair. Oh gracious sakes alive….I think….I'm dyin'." She was gasping and sucking air like she'd just run the entire distance instead of walking it. But in all fairness, she hadn't traveled this many miles on foot at one time since she was a teenager.

Oh who the hell was she kidding? She'd never travelled this far on foot. Plus she was toting all that remained of her belongings: two huge suitcases crammed full to nearly bursting and a heavy purse loaded with what was beginning to feel like bricks. These things combined with the facts that she was in a rather snug-fitting dress, uncomfortable shoes, hadn't had anything to eat or drink in nearly eighteen hours, had only had about an hour and a half of fitful sleep in the last twenty-four, and was teetering on the edge of an emotional hissy fit were all making for one rather horrendous experience.

Over the last couple of hours her pace had begun to slow to a mere crawl. Even so she kept plugging along, praying at some point that she'd stumble across a decent place to rest.

All of a sudden, her foot caught on a rather large rock that had managed to evade her slightly hazy and unfocused attention. Sadie let out a high-pitched squeal as she tripped and went flying forward. The dirt road quickly rose up to meet her and she landed belly down with a thud and a, "Humph."

Lying there face down in the dirt, Sadie couldn't help thinking about what all had led her to this moment. The urge to cry began to creep up on her but she shook it off along with the dust and dirt as she ungracefully picked herself up. Unfortunately, once she was on her feet again she realized that she now had an even bigger problem. In the fall, she'd managed to cut up her left knee pretty badly. The stocking covering that leg was shredded too; ripped all the way down to her ankle. She was bleeding profusely enough that she had to take a hanky out of her purse and tie it around the wounded area to staunch the flow.

Her head turned from the left then to the right multiple times before she finally resigned herself to the fact that no vehicles were coming her way. "Well ain't this just grand?"

Just at that moment, Sadie remembered it was Sunday morning and therefore she likely wouldn't be seeing much traffic for at least another hour or two when everyone began making their way to church services.

But surely to goodness she was getting close to a town. For Pete's sake, she'd been walking for hours now on what appeared to be a fairly well-traveled road. Even a stray drunk hung over from last night's hooch binge should've come whizzing past by now.

And what about that? She hadn't seen not one dadblaimed car or truck on this stinkin' road all night. She might've been in the middle of nowhere, lost in the sticks, but there were cabins and homesteads scattered all over the place around here. Why hadn't she run across anyone? People should have been out and about on a Saturday night. Those other fellas sure as hell were, so why no one else?

As she thought about it, about what they'd taken from her and what they'd put her through, and about how uncertain her future was now, she wavered back and forth between wanting to crumple to the ground and bawl her eyes out and wanting to scream at the top of her lungs while beating something to a pulp.

The second option began to override the first as her attention was drawn to how much her feet were absolutely killing her…and her back hurt…and her shoulder…and her head. Ah hell, just about every part of her body was achin' like she'd been beat with a wooden rolling-pin. Huffing in exasperation, she kneaded her lower back and leaned from side to side in an effort to stretch out the sore muscles.

Of course she would run across the most good-for-nothin', lowdown scoundrels to be found roaming around these mountains. That just seemed to be her kind of luck lately. Truth was though, in her way of reasoning it out, she deserved a swift kick in the hindquarters for being so naïve and gullible. What had started as an act of kindness and concern had turned into an absolute nightmare but she'd brought it on herself and that was that. No use cryin' over spilt milk; not for a second time anyway since she'd already done plenty of that the night before. Nothing could be done about it now except getting to the nearest town, contacting the authorities, and seeing what arrangements could be made in terms of a place to stay in the meantime. Thank the Lord she had enough money left to buy meals and maybe get a room for the next few nights until she could sort out where she'd go from there.

Well she sure as shootin' wasn't go back to Missouri. Even if she could find a way to get there, home was gone. No, she'd have to buckle down and come up with a plan to make things work out here. This had been her original destination anyhow.

Well, close enough. What's a few more miles? Backwoods look the same here as they would a little further up the road.

* * *

_This chapter is short and just hints at the plight of the original character and how she will come to find herself in the company of the Bondurant brothers. Please let me know what you think and whether I should continue on or let this one die. Also, let me know if you all like the idea of a Howard-based story or if I'm barking up the wrong man!_


End file.
